


The deal

by a_malec_universe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Crying, Good Friend Catarina Loss, I love to hate Asmodeus, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Wedding, asmodaddy, how the proposal should have gone, protective shadowhunters, slight mention of suicide in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_malec_universe/pseuds/a_malec_universe
Summary: 'He would fix this…Even if he had to go to war with the king of hell himself to do so.'or: how the proposal and the proceeding wedding should go (or I will legit cry into my pillow)**On hold until I stop crying over the finale





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I just started reading the books so most of my knowledge comes from the tv show. My first fanfic so please give constructive criticism/pointers. Shortish chapters because I suck BUT I already have chapter two written just waiting to see what people think.
> 
> I love asmodaddy but i'm really angry at him right now.
> 
> **takes place hours after the 3X17 scene...because I hate myself**
> 
> Twitter: @shadowh55943766

Alec sat on the bed, back leaning against the headboard, staring down at a sleeping Magnus whose head was nestled in Alecs lap with their fingers lightly tangled together. Alec lightly caressed Magnus’ puffy eyelids; unwilling to move, unwilling to blink.

He had been sitting there with Magnus since he had passed out in his arms hours earlier due to a combination of his first mundane experience with alcohol and exhaustion from crying. sobbing, apologizing over and over.

Alec had never seen him that way before, the thought never even crossed his mind that Magnus Bane; the love of his life; the strongest, most stubborn man he knew, could break apart so fast.

Alec leaning down closer, stroking Magnus’ sharp cheekbones and sighed heavily. His mind was whirling thinking of any and everything that could possibly make this right. 

Alec was scared.

Alec was _angry._

At Lorenzo for attempting to destroy Magnus out of nothing more than petty spite. 

At Asmodeus for selfishly taking away Magnus’ identify for his own gain.

At himself. For failing to notice just how much pain his love was in; for feeling utterly useless in getting Magnus his smile back.

Alec came to a sudden realization. .

He wasn’t useless, now was he? He was the head of the New York Institute. He had a wealth of knowledge at his beck and call. There had to something, _something_ , that could help.

Nodding decidedly to himself, Alec slowly untangled his and Magnus’ hands and listed Magnus’ head to rearrange him comfortable on the silk pillow. 

As he started to rise from the bed, Magnus groaned lightly, his face tightening as if in pain. Alec froze and waited for Magnus to settle once more before continuing to slip out of the bed. He adjusted the comforter around Magnus as if that would keep the nightmares away and kissed him as lightly as he could manage before reluctantly leaving the room. 

He would fix this…

Even if he had to go to war with the king of hell himself to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

After closing the bedroom door, Alec marched to the opts floor like a man on a mission...which he was. The room was blissfully empty at this time on night (morning?) He had no idea the time. 

He needed a warlock. A powerful one. But not one that knew about his relationship with Magnus or magnus’ relationship with his father. Alec shuddered at the mere thought.

He reached an open computer in a secluded corner and began pulling up every warlock profile in the state. He was so engrossed with the task that he failed to hear the click of heals on the polished floors or notice that potent vanilla perfume his sister was obsessed with until she was hovering over his sitting, slouched form, her hair tickling his neck.

“Whatcha Doin’?” she asked innocently, stifling a laugh as Alec sprung from the chair with a startled yelp. 

“N-nothing” He stammered, subtly trying to cover the computer screen. Izzy narrowed her eyes in suspicion and pursed her lips. 

“Oh. So….you’re just sitting here, in the opts room,” she waved a careless hand around the room, “at 3 in the morning for no reason?” she asked incredulously, crossing her arms. 

“Umm...weellllll,” Alec stretched the word out, scrambling to come up with a lie, “i just-i mean-” he stuttered. “I couldn’t sleep?” he tried. Izzy scoffed and pushed her giant of a brother out the way. Her brows furrowed as she took in the warlock profiles still up on the computer screen. 

“Are you about to do something stupid, big brother?” She asked carefully.

Alec just sighed and averted his eyes. “No, I’m not.” he answered quietly. “It’s just..i can’t stand to see Magnus like this. He’s broken without his magic, Iz, and I’m just trying to find something to help.” Alec dropped back into the chair. 

“And what help could another warlock possible be able to give?” she put a hand on her brothers shoulder. “Alec” she paused and forced him to look at her with a sturdy shake of his shoulder, “You can’t honestly be trying to get warlock to give magnus another transfusion of magic?! You heard Catarina! It will kill him!” 

“No, i’m-” his eye caught a photo of an older female warlock on the screen:

**‘Name: Lady Maize**

**Occupation: Apothecary’**

“I’m just looking for a warlock who is discreet enough to give me a potion to help Magnus sleep. I mean you’ve seen him the last few days, right? He’s not sleeping or eating and I just want to take care of him.” Alec half lied smoothly, hoping against all odds that just this once he could get a lie passed his sister. 

They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds and Alec was just about to give in when Izzy smiled sweetly. 

“Awww you are so cute!” She lightly pinched his cheek narrowly avoiding Alec’s swiping hand. “Magnus will be fine; he has you by his side.” Alec half smiled, wishing he believed that was true. He cleared his throat. 

“Yeah.” He brushed the comment off and turned back to the computer, clicking on Lady Mazies’ profile to enlarge it. He quickly wrote down the address and stuffed it into his pocket. “Like I said: I was looking for a warlock that would be discreet and far enough away from Brooklyn that slimy bastard Lorenzo might keep his ugly nose out of it. This Lady Mazie looks like she might fit the bill.” 

He stood, grabbed his stele, and prepared to leave.

“Woah-Woah!” Izzy grabbed his arm. “It’s 3 in the morning!” She exclaimed. “You should get some rest of your own. Besides, it’s not like this warlock is even going to be away to help you at this hour; or even willing at all for that matter.” 

“Without the use of magic and portals, this trip is going to take me at least 3 hours.” he gently removed Izzy hand from his arm and patted it reassuringly. “She will help me.” his voice turned slightly dark, dangerous. “She has too.”

Izzy started to protest but Alec cut her off by putting his hands on her shoulders. “Look, when Magnus wakes up stay with him for me? Keep his mind off of...everything that's going on. Please?” He begged. 

Izzy sighed again and seemed to collapsed minutely into herself in defeat. “Of course I will. You know I love Magnus for all he’s done for us.”

“Great!” Alec's face broke out into a smile, all traces of seriousness gone. “Thanks!” He strode quickly towards the doors of the institute before Izzy had a chance to ask more questions or change her mind about stopping him.

“Oh!” He paused half way out the doors, “and don’t tell Jace!” 

And then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The transition is a little weird but i reaaaallly wanted to get this out before tomorrow so I might edit later. 
> 
> ******slight mention of suicide******
> 
> Again I havent finished the books yet so most of my knowledge comes from the tv show. if you see any errors, please let me know! 
> 
> @shadowh55943766

Alec sighed tiredly and shielded his eyes from the bright early morning sun. He had finally managed to arrive at the building that housed Lady Maize. He was right in his estimate that it would take him about 3 hours by train to arrive at the house. Now he was even more tired and cranky: a terrible combination for the task at hand. 

The building was old and rundown, tucked between an old packing plant and an out of business, boarded up gas station. Alec eyed the cloaking runes that were splashed messily across the entrance to the building to keep mundanes and unwanteds away. He ignored them determinedly and rapped his knuckles harshly against the rickety door. 

When no answer came quick enough, Alec knocked even harder. “Hello?” He called as loud as he dared. He heard frantic sifting behind the door and then muffled, hurried conversation. The door jerked open just a smidge to reveal half of the old woman's suspicious face. She eyed his runes. 

“What do you want Shadowhunter?” 

“I need your help.” he said bluntly.

She stared for a beat then scoffed, “What makes you think I would help you” ,then attempted to slam the door in Alec’s face. He quickly stuck his foot in the door and held it open with one hand; his physical strength over powering hers easily. 

“Please. I just need your help contacting someone. I will pay you handsomely.” He pulled a handful of sparkling 18th century diamonds and rubies from his pocket. “Please?” He asked again, patience running low. 

She stared hungrily at the jewels; darting her eyes between his hand and Alec's face. 

“Fine.” She snapped angrily and yanked open the door. “But don't touch anything.” 

Alec rolled his eyes and followed her inside. 

The inside looked nothing like the outside. It was decorated extravagantly with golds and silvers; silky drapes covering various walls.. The house was definitely lived in. 

Alec followed maize through a bead covered doorway into a living room looking area filled with comfortable couches of every color. Bookshelves lined almost every wall bursting with every book imaginable from spell books to regular adventure novels. This was apparently the room she worked in most. 

“Payment first” Maize demanded as she dropped into a chair that was situated in the middle of the room next to a small round table with a blue glowing ball on it. 

“You don’t even know what I want yet?” Alec said suspiciously making his way to the other empty chair.

“I don’t trust you to run off once I’ve done whatever you need. Payment first.’ She retorted stubbornly. Alec grimaced in annoyance and reached back into his pocket for the jewels and dropped them none-to-gently on top of the round table.

“So what do you want?” Maize said with the same air of reluctance she had at the door. 

“Like I said: I need your help contacting someone.”

“Right…” She squinted. “You’re a shadowhunter.” She stated the obvious and Alec raised an eyebrow. “You cant like...pick up phone?” 

_‘I guess continuing to lie is the way to go…’_ Alec thought grudgingly. 

“I could..” He conceded, ignoring the condescending attitude the warlock in front of him was giving him. “Except I can’t.” He finished lamely. “Look my…..fiance-” his voice caught in want but quickly cleared his throat hoping the other wouldn’t notice. “-and I are getting married soon. I mean, he has friends, plenty of friends, but no blood family going to the wedding as of now. He only has one living family member that he knows of: his father. The only problem is that they had a bad fight years ago and lost touch.” Alec explained smoothly. It was kind of the truth..except he was leaving out that his father was the new king of hell and Magnus had banished the man quite violently centuries ago….

oh, and the man can hold a grudge. 

Maize smacked her lips. “Ok easy enough. I need his full name and a general area he lives in.” She adjusted in her seat and started pulling out bottles of ingredients dumping them into a large, antique looking bowl.

Alec's eyes widened and he looked away from Maize, trying to appear as innocent as he could. “Well that’s the problem: I don’t know. Anything.”

Maizes’ gaze turned wary again. She crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“N-nothing” Alec floundered “Look, My fiance doesn’t know I’m here. Like I said they had a huge and he doesn’t like talking about it. But I know he wants to make things right with his father. So, no, I don’t have any of his information. But...I have something better” Alec reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a small manila envelope.

The same small envelope that contained a single piece of Magnus’ hair. 

The warlocks eyebrows crinkled. “And what am I supposed to do with that?” She asked childishly.

“I told you that my fiance only has one blood relative living and if you are as good as you like to act-” Maize scoffed and Alec kept talking as if he heard nothing. “-then you can find his father with just this little bit of DNA from his son.” He tipped the envelope in her direction with a raised eyebrow, taunting her.

She clenched her teeth and swiped the envelope roughly. “Fine.” she snapped, flipped open the envelope, sliding the hair into her concoction which had started to boil now. 

She closed her eyes and chanted in a language sounding like latin. It went on for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes in which Alec slowly started giving up hope. Suddenly all sound seemed to mute itself and the air in the room filled with static. Maizes’ eyes shot open and she gasped. She started choking and sweating profusely. Alec sprang from his seat to stop her from toppling over. “W-what did you do?” She choked out. “This! This is the fires of Edom! Who am I summoning?!” 

And just as suddenly as it started, it all stopped and Maize went rigid in his arms. 

“Maize?” He shook her gently. He felt her jerk slightly and her head started to raise. When they finally locked eyes, Alec could tell that something was different. The eyes looking back at him were old, not the 80 years old of the warlock Lady Maize, but that of something much, much, older. Much more dangerous. 

Alec knew that he was looking into the eyes of Asmodeus. 

“Well, well, well…..if it isn’t the Shadowhunter that has stolen my sons heart.” The voice that escaped Maize was deeper, darker. 

Alec swallowed and slid back into his seat as calmly as possible.

“Asmodeus.” He greeted holding back his anger and trying to remember that the person in front of him was Maize not Magnus’ father.. 

“I didn’t think you had it in you. Summoning me here to this-” he looked around the house with a look of disgust. “dump. So what do you want?”

“I am here to get Magnus his magic and his immortality back.” Alec stated bluntly not wanting to spend anymore time then he had to with the man. 

Asmodeus started laughing close to hysterically. “And why” The pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, clenching his, _Maizes’_ ribs. “Would I ever willingly give back the one thing that finally dethroned Lilith?” 

“Because if you ever hope to see your son again.” He leaned into Asmodeus’ space menacingly. “Then you will do this. You’ve proved your point. Magnus is broken without his magic but your end game plan here will fail. Your son will never return to you. Ever. He will take his own life before joining you.” He leaned even closer, his voice turning to a whisper. “And if that happens I promise you, I will go to Edom myself and put a knife though your heart.” 

Asmodeus tilted his head and pursed his lips. He was quiet for a beat and then slowly smirked. 

“On one condition. End your relationship. Break his heart...to save his life” His smirk grew.

“How does that make any sense?” Alec asked in confused outraged. His own heart squeezed in pain imagining the look on Magnus’ face if he did what his father asked. “Why would I do that to him?!”

“You said it yourself.” Asmodeus shifted more comfortably. His voice took on a lighter air to it in confidence. “My son is depressed. So either you stay with him and he spirals so far down that he eventually ends it; just as he tried all those years ago…” He explained in mock concern. “or...I give him his magic and immortality back but loses you.” He crossed his legs and started picking his nails, disregarding Alec as if they were talking about the weather. 

“I mean think about it: he's loved many times before and, sure, everytime he has loved and lost it hurt….” He looked at Alec with mirth. “For a time. But eventually he bounces back and moves on. I know my son; I’ve watched him grow from Edom. He will survive.” 

“And what do you get from that?” Alec fumed, unable to process what he was being asked. 

“Nothing.” The king of hell said simply with a mere shrug. He stretched out his arms as if to show he had nothing to hide. “Lets just say that my boy owes me one for banishing me so heartlessly.” Asmodeus sniffled and wiped his nose, his hand coming away red with blood.

“It looks as if our time together has come to an end. Do let me know you answer as soon as possible...and you might want to choose a different warlock next time...” his face-Maizes face- contorted once again in disgust. “I fear this one doesn’t have much longer in this world.” Maizes body started to shiver and her eyes rolled back in her head. The static in the air dissipated as her body slumped back in the chair. 

Alec sagged into himself as the conversation weighed on his mind. What the hell was he going to do now? He couldn’t give Magnus up but he also couldn’t stand to see him this way. Alecs mind spun with possibilities on how to make this work. Alecs mind went back to last night where Magnus admitted he wasn’t happy so honestly. 

_‘Maybe he would be happy without me?’_ Alec thought. _‘Asmodeus is right: he would move on eventually…’_

His endless thoughts of self doubt were broken when Maize came to with a horse cry. She launched herself forward, coughing up black goo and heaving painfully. Alec came to her side to try and help her. However, as soon as his hand rounded her shoulders, she screamed in terror.”

“Don’t you dare touch me!” She screeched. “You-you-I can’t believe you made me do that? I’m marked. Marked!” She rambled hysterically. 

“Marked?” Alec asked in confusion. “Wha-”

“I’m dead. I’m dead. They are coming for me now. No. no.no” She muttered, getting increasingly louder. She sprung from the ground as Alec reached for her again. 

“OUT!” Get out!” She blasted him with a ball of magic, pushing him forcibly out the door. He landed unsteadily on his side as the door slammed shut in his face. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec made the long journey back home and skillfully avoided bumping into anyone at the institute. He made a beeline straight up to his room, hoping that Magnus would still be there. Alone. 

He had been thinking about his options long and hard the entire way back and decided that the answer was simple. 

He would ask Magnus and accept his answer. 

Of course he would never tell Magnus what he had done. No he would never do that but if Magnus would be happy with his magic and immortality back..then Alec wouldn’t be selfish. He would deal with his own heartbreak after saving Magnus’ life. Alec knew he would never recover for as long as he should live but Magnus would soon forget what he even looked like over the course of his long, event filled life. 

He stepped into the room and paused, a smile gracing his face for the first time since the botched proposal. 

Magnus stood in the middle of the room, blissfully alone, twirling in a graceful dance; humming along to the old style music playing softly in the background.

He must have made a noise because Magnus paused mid-spin and turned towards him. He flashed Alec a sweat smile of his own. 

“Alexander.” He said softly, practically gliding over towards Alec and pulled him into a loving hug. Alec had to stop his eyes from welling up with tears at the prospect of never hugging his man again. “Where have you been?” He asked into Alecs ear. He pulled back slightly. “I was starting to worry I had scared you off.” 

“Scared? Me?’ Alec scoffed in mock outrage. “Never.” He pulled Magnus closer again to lay a simple, sweet kiss on his lips. They broke apart but stayed close enough for their foreheads to touch lightly. 

“I must apologize.” Magnus whispered. “I acted childishly yesterday and ruined dinner.” He pulled back again to look into Alecs eyes; stopping him from interrupting his apology. “I’m having a tough time with-” he flicked his hand about himself dismissively. “-All the changes and I wrongfully took it out on you. So I’m sorry and I would like to make it up to you with a dinner of my own.” 

Alec smiled fondly and kissed Magnus again. “I get it. This is a lot to work through.” 

Magnus just smiled lightly and patted his cheek fondly. He untangled himself from Alec and started to walk away. 

Magnus?” Alec called shakily. Magnus turned with that silly clueless smile he so often carried. “Magnus, if you were able to get your magic back-permanently-is there anything you would not give?” Alec questioned looking intently at magnus. 

Magnus smile melted off his face, his shoulders dropped, and he sighed as if his 400 years were suddenly weighing on him. 

“Anything.” He stated longingly looking out the open balcony doors at the city lights. 

Alec felt his heart start to break. 

_That’s it...Asmodeus wins then._

He curled his hands into fists, feeling his nails dig painfully into his palms. His eyes fell to the floor, unable to look at the love of his life anymore. 

“E-even...” he swallowed thickly and exhaled deeply, dreading the answer to the question he was about to ask. He gestured between them “Even if that meant giv-“ he was abruptly cut off by Magnus. 

“With…..... _one_ exception of course...” Alec’s gaze jerked up to see Magnus’ serene smile back on his face. “You.” He said simply with a shrug, his head tilting ever so slightly. 

Alec’s eyes widened in disbelief “what?!” He said breathlessly, unable to process the words. 

Magnus giggles airily and took a few small steps until he was in front of Alec.

“I-“ he paused, “I may be difficult to live with sometimes, that comes with the territory of living for 400 years” he muttered. “And I may now be good for nothing but comic relief, drinking, and warming your bed” Alec began to protest but Magnus held up one perfectly painted finger. “but...” he said slowly making his way back over to Alec, sensually slid his hands up Alec’s chest and wrapped his arms to link around his boyfriends neck. Alec circled his arms around Magnus waist automatically, otherwise still frozen in disbelief. “Even if my father, Asmodeus himself, appeared in this very room and offered me my magic back in exchange for my remaining time and memories with you....” he leaned even closer to catch Alec’s eyes imploringly, his hands moving to grip both sides of Alec’s neck lovingly. “I’d say no.” He said gently. “I love _you_ , Alexander, and at this point I don’t know how to live without you. _Nothing_ , not even my magic, is worth you in exchange.” Magnus stated firmly. 

Alec felt his chest tighten as his heart swelled and warmed with love; his eyes filling up with tears. He pulled Magnus into a tight, desperate hug and breathed out heavily into Magnus neck. He jerked back abruptly filled with sudden courage. “What!?” Magnus exclaimed in shock. “Did I say something wrong?” He questioned bewildered as Alec untangled himself from Magnus and frantically started searching his suit pockets. Alec shook his head and sniffles, rubbing the tears away from this face. 

“No! You didn’t! Just-“ his huffed angrily at himself and started pushing Magnus backwards toward the open balcony with one hand on his chest, still searching his pockets with the other hand.

“Alec?” Magnus stumbled backwards. “Alec what are you doing??” 

“Just-shhh” Alec shushed Magnus nervously ringing his hands around a small silver box he had finally managed to find. “Just listen, ok?” He waited a beat for Magnus to nod confusedly. “I love you Magnus Bane. You’re my world and I would give anything for you to be happy; even if that had meant us not being together.” Alec said in a rush. “But-But now I know neither one of us can live without the other no matter how long we each live. I want to grow old with you; eat with you; shower with you; fight with you-for you; defend you with everything I have. So..” Alec took a few short breaths as if he had just run a mile before dropping to one knee, ignoring magnus’ shocked intake of breath. “Magnus Bane.” Alec looked up into Magnus eyes, fully confident for the first time that night. “Will you marry me?” He clicked open the silver box to reveal a large silver ring, beautifully crafted, with a cursive L in the center. 

Magnus shocked face crumbled as if in pain as tears sprang from his beautiful face. he sank to his knees and gripped his hands around Alec’s, clutched tightly around the ring box. “Yes.” The both sobbed harder, shaking with happiness. “Of course I will marry you, you stupid Shadowhunter.” 

Alec smiles widely through his tears and pulled the ring out of its place. He grabbed Magnus hand eagerly and placed the large ring on magnus’ hand. Alec starred at it in awe; it looked like it had always belonged there. 

His eyes trailed from magnus hand up to his face and pulled him quickly in for a long, tear filled kiss. It was wet and kind of gross but perfect all the same. Magnus pulled Alec closer by his lapel to kiss him deeper, the kiss quickly getting heated, before breaking away breathlessly.

He licked his lips and attempted to catch his breath “You jerk” he sniffled staring at the ring himself. He stood shakily and took a step back. 

“What?” Alec stood abruptly and grabbed at magnus arms to bring him close again, fearing the worst. 

“Stop distracting me! I have a wedding to plan!” His said happily. “We must get you some more dance lessons and-Oh! I need Isabelle and Biscuit!!” He practically flew out of the room leaving Alec standing with his arm stretch out in shock, unable to grab magnus before he left. 

“I love you?” He stated to an empty room, blinking in shock. He was engaged. 

.  
.  
.  
.

 _‘He was engaged…..’_

He eyes widened in terror. 

_‘Oh shit….’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now i have to go to work in 4 hours....so screwed :) 
> 
> I had a different ending already written where Magnus had planned to propose back but then I changed my mind. I decided that at this point Magnus feels so worthless that he would feel that marrying Alec would just bring Alec down. so I ended up with this. 
> 
> p.s. I live off of comments. I have a lot more planned and written out. i just have to have the motivation to finish this.


End file.
